It comes in threes
by wiccanchick101
Summary: Ellie and Sean. Sean is back but can Ellie handell Sean her mom and the eurge to cut. Find out now.I own no Degrassi anything.
1. Missing you

Ding-Dong!

"Sean, what are you doing here"?

"I came to see you Ellie, I misses you".

"But you moved to your parents and left me. You tore out my heart when you left".

"Ellie after the shooting I couldn't take it. I loved you I hope you never question that".

"Sean, you left. I had to pay the bills and get good grades for student welfare. I had to do it by myself"!

"Ellie".

"What, what is it Sean"!

He grabbed me by my shoulders and pressed my lips against his.

He kissed me and I felt that happy feeling again. The happiness was soon overcome by pure hatred. I pulled away and slapped him.

He just stared at me. A giant red hand appeared on his face. I felt sorry for him. I saw tears swelling up in his eyes.

I just stood there looking at him. A tear slid down his cheek.

"Sean get in the house".

He just stood there looking at me. Then walked pass me into the living room and sat on the couch. He just looked down at a photo of him and me before the shooting.

I walked in and grabbed my soda and sat next to him.

"Sean, why did you come here"?

He just sat there.

"Answer me"!

He looked at me and held my eyes for a long time. I was getting so anger I slapped him again. He just sat there. I hit him again. I was filling up with so much anger. I was about to hit him but this time he grabbed my hand in mid-air. His face was bright red from my hits.

Tears were running down his face. For some reason I can't explain it wanted to be with him. I stood up and grabbed his hand and lead him to the bedroom. I took my shirt and skirt off and undid his belt. I lifted his shirt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He looked at me in confusion. But then he ripped off my bra and my underwear. I tore away his boxers. He got on top of me and started kissing my neck.

I woke up with soft breath blowing on my neck. I turned around and there was Sean. Passed out naked on my bed. I slipped out from under his arm. And went into the bathroom. I grabbed my black CD case. All my razors and rubber bands were still there stained with my blood. I zipped it up again and threw it out the door. I sat on the floor when Sean walked in.

"Ellie"?

"Hi, I didn't mean to wake you up".

"Its ok. Are you ok"?

"Yeah I'm fine".

"Ellie I still love you".

He was standing there naked and I was on the floor naked. But it wasn't aqward at all. He sat next to me and put his head on my shoulder.

I got up and went into the room,

I got my skirt and shirt back on.

"Um… Ellie do you know were we threw my pants"?

I laughed out loud.

"There under the pillow I think".

He looked under the pillow and sure enough there they were.

"Ellie, I have to go but I will be back".

I stood there as he walked out.

3 days later.

Ding-Dong!

"Jay"?

"Hey Red".

"Jay your drunk, what are you doing here".

"You look really hot".

"What".

"Come here and show me why Sean is still obsesses with you".

"Get out".

He came closer.

I backed up and ran towards the phone.

He grabbed it and threw it against the wall.

He tied my hands with some cable. And rapped a shirt around my mouth.

He tossed me on the bed and unzipped his pants.

I tried to get away but he was holding me down.

He got on top of me and I kneed him in the balls.

He fell over and I ran towards the door. He quickly got up and grabbed me by the hair and dragged me back to the room and locked the door. All I could think about was how Sean left and hadn't been back in 3 days. Jay was once again on top of me this time my pants were down. He slapped me so hard I blacked out. The last thing I remember was a loud bam and someone yelling.

"Ellie, Ellie wake up please wake up".

It was Sean he was over me.

I opened my eyes.

"Good your wake".

"What happened"?

"Jay was attempting to rape you, I came just in time".

"Where is he now"?

"I tied him up and locked him in the closet".

"He was drunk".

"Yeah I noticed his breath smelled like rotten onions".

"Where have you been"?

He just looked at me.

"I had to take care of some things in Wasaga. Ellie would I be able to move back in"?

I just stood there. I walked into the kitchen.

"Ellie please say something".

"Sean what am I suppose to say you left me hi and dry once. How can I trust to"?

"Ellie do you love me"?

"Hey let me out of here"!

Jay was banging on the closet door.

Sean walked over to the closet and opened it.

And punched Jay in the face.

"What was that for"?

"That was for trying to rape Ellie this is for being stupid and if you ever come near her or me again I will kill you"!

"Hey calm down".

I walked over to Sean and put my hands around him. With him I feel safe.

"Get out of my house Jay"!

He left. Not because we told him to, because he was afraid of Sean. And what he could do to him. Sean turned to me.

"Ellie do you believe me when I say I love you"?

"Yes".


	2. I love you

He just looked at me. I knew he loved me. I always knew. I had my doubts at times but some part of me knew it.

"Do you love me"?

I didn't know what to say. I loved him but did I really want him to know that, I am so confused. He sighed and walked towards the door. He was at the door and turned to look at me. He walked out and closed the door. He was leaving me because I couldn't tell him how I felt. I ran out the door and towards his black Nova with red racing stripes. And swung the car door open and flu on top of him and pressed his face against mine. I kissed him like I used to. He kissed me back. I felt like a hole in my heart was finally filled.

"Sean I love you so much"!

I said it between kisses. He picked me up my legs were wrapped around him and carried me into the house. He sat on the couch me still wrapped around him. I unbuttoned my pants and he ripped off his. Having sex while sitting down is no easy task. Nether is standing up. But with me and Sean I didn't care ether way I felt safe. He started moving faster. I loved it. He threw me on the floor and got on top of me we rolled around the floor He tore off my shirt and his. We slammed in to the coffee table but only flinched. Sean started kissing my body lower and lower I roller him over and did the same. We started to slow down and huffing and puffing came to a long extended stop. Lying there him breathing on my and kissing my neck. I feel asleep listening to his soft breathing.

4 hours later.

I woke up and turned around. Sean was gone.

"Sean, where did you go"?

"Hello".

He was sitting butt naked on the couch.

"Watch are you doing"?

"Nothing really just looking at you".

"Well are you back a Degrassi now"?

"Only if I can find a place to live".

"You can stay here. I don't mind".

"Really"?

"Just as long as you don't leave me again".

"I will never leave you again. I promise".

I got up and walked into the bathroom. My black CD case with my razors in it was sitting on the toilet open. Sean walked in.

"I thought you stopped doing that".

"I did but then you left and I …I".

"Ellie I understand but no more, ok".

"No more".


	3. Breaking promises

"Ellie I have to Wasaga to pickup some of my stuff".

"Ok be back soon".

He walked out the door and I heard the car start and pull out of the drive way. 2 hours passed and I was in the kitchen getting a snack when the door bell rang.

Ding-Dong!

"MOM! What are you doing here mom"?

"I… cam toooo c y…ou Allie".

"Its Ellie mom and your drunk"!

"I… wan yu to com bck hom with my".

"No I live here with Sean. And im not leaving"!

"Allinor yur comng wid my"

She grabbed my arm and started pulling me out the door.

"Let go"!

I pulled back and pushed her out the door closed and locked it.

She stood there screaming to let her in. I ran to the bathroom and closed the door. I slid to the floor crying. I grabbed my black CD and opened it. I hessitated to take the blood stained razor. I grabbed it and dragged it across my wrist. I felt so releaved.

"Ellie! Let me in".

It was Sean at the door. I hid my wrist and ran to the door.

I opened it and let Sean in.

"Hi".

He said as he entered. He kissed me one the lips and I held him there as he tried to walk away. He dropped his stuff and we stumbled to the room.

He layed me on the bed and was rubbing me his hands cerresing my hands and arms.

"Whats this"!

"Nothing".

He felt my cut. I got off the bed and stood up.

"Ellie what is it"!

"Nothing its nothing"!

He got up and grabbed my wrist.

"Let go Sean"!

He pulled me in closer and was going for my sleeve.

I pulled away but not before he grabbed my sleeve and ripped it up the side all the way to my boob.

"Look what you did"!

"Ellie show me. What is it"?

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"ELLIE OPEN THE DOOR"!

"GO AWAY SEAN. LEAVE ME ALONE"!

All I heard were foot steps running.

SMASH!

Sean came busting threw the door. I jumped into the tub.

"ELLIE WHAT IS WRONG"!

He grabbed me again and faught to get away.

He tossed me onto the bed and held me down. And looked at my arm. He fell backwards off the bed and hit his head on the wall.

He got up with out a word and walked out.

I followed him and turned him around.

"You told me I could never leave you again. Then you said that you werent going to cut anymore. Why? Why would you tell me something then just switch it around and try to hide it from me"?

"I…I…I… Sean I love you but with you coming back and my mom in the same weekend. I couldn't handle it".

"When was your mom here"!

"While you were gone".

He sighed and started hitting his head on the wall. I slipped off the bed and crawled over to him. I sat in bettwen his legs and leaned on him. I grabbed his arms and put them around me. He started rubbing my torso. Gropping my boobs and kissing my neck.

"Please Ellie no more cutting and I will never leave you".

We sat there and just kept doing the same thing.

"Well you may not have to but I have to pee".

He got up and went towards the bathroom.

"Shit".

I got up and went to find out why he yelled.

"I broke the door".

"Well looks like were never going to the bathroom alone till I get it fixed".

"Im so sleepy right now",

"Yeah me to. My parents freaked out when I came for my stuff".

" Well im going to bed".

He stood up and walked towards the door.

"You coming"?

I stood up and walked into the room with him.

"We need to sleep anyway we both have school tomorrow".

"Uhhrrggg".

He put his hand over his eyes and groaned.

"I love you Sean".

"I love you to".


	4. School and back

I woke up and turned around to see Sean sleeping like a log. I slipped out of bed and into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped in. I was washing my hair when Sean shadow went passed the curtain. He pulled it back and stepped in. His hands were warm and soft. He coursed my body as the hot water flowed down it. I turned my body around and kissed him. We stood there his arms around my waist.

"Oh shit"!

"What"?

"School. Come on Ellie we gotta go"!

We both got dressed and grabbed our backpacks. We ran down the street so fast and in a hurry we forgot Sean had a car. We were booking it down the street, nothing could stop us. Sean was falling behind a little. I saw Craig coming up the street in Joey's new porsh. He saw me running and saw Sean behind me. He got out of the car and ran up next to me.

"Ellie"?

"Yeah"?

"Why is Sean chasing you"?

"He's not".

"Then why are you running from him"?

"I m not".

"Wait I'm confused".

"Me and Sean don't want to be late and we were running to get to the school then Sean started falling behind then you came up".

"Ohhh".

Craig grabbed my hand and stopped me.

"When did Sean get back"?

"Ellie Craig watch out"!

Sean was running so fast he didn't noticed that me and Craig stopped. He slammed right into Craig.

"Ok well now that I'm on the ground and in pain would some one like to tell me what exactly happening"?

They both got up and dusted each other off.

"Hey Craig what's up".

"When did you get back"?

"Friday I was with Ellie since then".

We started walking up to the school. The bell had already rung.

"Spinner Mason, Paige Michulchuck, Emma Nelson…… Sean Cameron"?

We ran in the door right then.

Sean sat next to me.

"Welcome back Mr. Cameron".

Everyone looked at Sean. Emma's mouth was agape. She couldn't believe it was him. Neither could anyone else. Even Mr. Simpson was freaked. The bell rang and me and Sean walked to our lockers. For some reason they were conveniently place next to each other.

"Is it just me or is everyone staring at me".

"No Sean they just all think your pretty".

Marco came from the boy's washroom and hugged me from behind.

"Hey Marco".

"Ellie Sean. What's up and why is everyone staring at us"?

"Not us just Sean".

"Now I know how a gold fish feels".

Marco and me laughed. And we walked towards the next class. Poor Sean had to go to the next five classes alone. At lunch we sat together but then it felt like we were both gold fish. We decided to spend the rest of lunch on the roof in the exact same spot were our liking of each other started. We decided to go to the Dot for dinner.

My mom was there.

"Ellie, is that you".

"Mom"!

"Mrs.Nash"?

"Oh Shane I didn't see you there how are you"?

"Its Sean and I'm fine".

"Well I really don't care. Ellie I need to talk to you alone".

"No, whatever you have to say Sean's going to be here to hear it".

"Fine. Ellie your dad is coming back tomorrow and he wants to see his beautiful wife and smiling child together happy".

"Dads coming tomorrow"?

"Yes and I want you with me to be there and to come home and never let your dad know what happened".

"What"!

"The only reason you want me to move back home is because you don't want dad to leave you. Because you don't want to be alone. Not because you love me or care about me and my pain. Well you know what I hope he leaves you and I hope you die alone and heart broken. Because you are a terrible mother and horrible person"!

" How dare you Eleanor".

"No how dare you. How dare you do what you did to me. How dare you use me and treat me like shit. How dare you say you're a good mom and try to hide what a horrible terrible person you are"!

I grabbed Sean's hand and stormed out the door.

We walked to Sean's car. My mom ran out the door and grabbed my wrist.

"Eleanor you're coming with me".

I pulled my hand away.

"No I'm not".

"Yes you are".

She slapped me. Sean was just standing there doing nothing what could he do. I filled up with so much rage. I punched her in the face. So hard it hurt my hand. She went down like a sack of potatoes.

"Ellie get in the car. Come on".


	5. DAD

"Ellie come on".

I stepped backwards and got into the car. Sean drove down the rode. He stopped the car in front of our house.

"Sean I want to see my dad tomorrow. I have to tell him about my mom. Please come with me".

He nodded and turned the car off. We walked into the house.

I sat on the couch and started crying. Why I don't know I couldn't figure it out if I wanted to. Sean came and held me. I just cried. I think he understood because he didn't "what is wrong baby" or "tell me how you feel hon." I think he just understood.

"Ellie I love you. I won't let you go to see your dad alone".

I looked up at him and he kissed me on the forehead. I fell asleep in his arms and woke up lying on the couch curled up against him.

He was sleeping tired from calming me down.

I kissed his lips and looked at theclock.

"Oh shit dads plane gets here in 30 minutes"!

"Sean wake up. Sean come on we have to go".

"Huh whats going on"?

"My dads plane gets here in 30 minutes, we have to go".

He sprang up and ran for the bathroom. The door was still broken he jumped in the shower. I got in after him. I put on my mini skirt and my chain shirt. I pulled on my boots and slapped on some eyeliner and shadow. Sean pulled on his jeans and a black t- shirt.

The shirt covered up his tattoo. He grabbed his shoes and pulled them on. I got in the drivers seat and started the car. Sean ran out of the house and got in the passenger seat. I was driving 65 mph. I didn't want to be late. I wanted to get there before my mom got to him to fill him with enough lies he wouldn't believe a word I say.

"Ellie I think you should slow down".

I let up on the gas pedal just to slam it back down as hard as I could.

"Ellie slow down! Your gonna kill us both"!


	6. Talking means everything

I sped down the road not even looking where I was going.

I didn't care who was on the road. Sean grabbed the wheel and I let go. He pulled the car straight and told me to move.

I climbed into the passenger seat and stared out the window.

"Ellie what is your problem. You could have gotten into a crash. I know what's been happening to you sucks but you've got me and we don't need to die yet, and neither dose anyone else on the road". He screamed at me.

I started to cry. What have I done? How could I put the innocent drivers in danger? Not to mention Sean. How could I do that to him?

"I'm a horrible person". I said between tears.

"Ellie your not a horrible person and I'm not mad I was just scared for you". He said kissing me on the forehead.

"If something were to happen to you I wouldn't forgive myself for letting it happen". He said looking at the road.

We got at the airport just in time. I saw my mom pull in across from us. I got out of the car grabbed Sean's hand and hurried to the loading gate. We waited by the gate near a bench and away from my mom. The troops walked out of the loading hall and out to their families. I saw my dad and ran toward him.

"Hey honey you miss me. Where's your mother"? He asked.

Sean came up behind me.

"Hello Mr. Nash I'm Sean Cameron". He said introducing himself.

"Hi are you a friend of Ellie's"? He asked.

"No dad he's my boyfriend". I said.

"Well its nice to meet you. Ell where is your mom"? He asked.

"Dad moms um she's over there". I said pointing towards her.

He walked over there and hugged and kissed her while I watched.

"You sure you know what your doing"? Sean asked.

"I'm positive". I said staring at my mom.

We walked over to my mom and dad.

"Hey dad lets go home and talk catch up". I said.

My mom looked at me in horror.

"Ok sure". He said.

We walked to Sean's car and got in.

"You and your mom didn't come together"? He asked.

"No". I said. Sean drove us to our house.

"Ellie were are we"? He asked looking out the window.

"Home".

We got out of the car and walked inside.

"Did you and your mom move"? He said with a confused look on his face.

"NO mom didn't move I did". I replied.

"What do you mean you did. Who are you living with, him". He said.

His voice was getting louder. Sean walked behind me up to the door. My mom was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah dad I am living with him". I said opening the door.

"Since when was this your idea"? He said looking at Sean.

"Um at first yes. But then…" Sean started.

"Dad this is why were here to talk about it." Ellie said pulling him in the house.

We sat on the couch and my dad sat in the armchair.

"Ellie what's going on. You have to tell me." He said.

"Dad we something happened".


End file.
